Your Star
by trekker4life
Summary: It wasn't there. After five years of searching in that other world, it wasn't there. And he was lost without it. EdxWin; AlxOC; Royai. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

I can't see your star

_**Hi All!**_

_**Alright, alright, I know I should be updating right now, not posting a new story... But I can't help it. It's a two-shot, so be on the lookout for the second part. Anyway, enough rambling…enjoy!**_

_**Trekker (Fanfiction)**_

_**YoukaiLuvr (Mediaminer/GaiaOnline)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own no part of the series Full Metal Alchemist, nor do own the song **_**Your Star**_** by Evanescence or the series Pokemon.**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-  
**_

**Your Star**

**Part 1 - Germany**

_I can't see your star_

The stars….

Yet another thing that had fallen under the strange influence of this world. They were still here, but they had been changed. Both brothers could agree on that much, at least. They had been fighting more so in the last month than even during their roughest trials back home.

Home was something he hadn't thought about in a while. The boy got up from his prone position on the hill and walked over to the nearest tree. Putting his back to it, he slid down it's bark until he was sitting on the ground. Leaning his head back against the tree, his blonde hair fell back to reveal a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

_I can't see your star_

_Though I patiently waited, bedside,_

_For the death of today_

_I can't see your star_

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon_

_Frightened it away_

Yes, the stars were all there, but their formations were different than the ones in Armestis. Thus it had taken him this long – nearly three years after he and his brother returned to this world – to realize that something was wrong. Not _all_ of the stars were there; one was missing.

This missing star was more special to him than the others, it's light more precious than the combined light of thousands of other stars. This was _her_ star. He still remembered the night they first saw it….

_And I'm alone now_

_Me and all I stood for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts in pieces, swim lonely_

_Find your own way out_

_Flashback_

_It was so long ago – seemed like a lifetime. He was about ten years old, his brother nine, and she right in between them. They were lying on their backs in a clearing, much like he was doing a moment ago, after a small party for her birthday. They were engaged in one of their favorite activities – finding and tracing the constellations in the night sky._

_They each had their favorite. Hers was the lion. She told him once, years later, at his request, the reason she liked the lion so much. _

_She said it was because lions reminded her of him. From the hair (or fur, depending) to the attitude, they were 'pure Edward Elric,' she had said. _

_But that night in particular was amazing for another reason. A shooting star appeared and seemed to land right beside the lion to become a new star in the sky. That one star stayed right where it was, no matter what season it was or in what country he was in. The constellations and stars around it could change, but it never moved. It was always beside the lion._

_And so was she. Even when she wasn't physically at his side, she was always there supporting him – and his brother. She kept a good supply of food on hand in case they came by, kept the automail models in perfect condition for him, and always, _always_ kept a light on for them. _

_End Flashback_

_I can't see your star_

_I can't see your star_

_How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find that one star. The lion was here, but the light was not.

His brother was pissed at him, too, which didn't help matters any. About two years after they returned to this world – well, he returned and his brother came for the first time – his brother started going off on his own a lot. Al was gone all day nearly every day now, coming home only to sleep. It had started to worry him, until he found out why.

_And I'm alone now_

_Me and all I stood for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts in pieces, swim lonely_

_Find your own way out_

In the next town over, Al had found a bookshop where the store had been 'adopted' by a couple of friendly stray cats roam around freely inside; the owner provided food and water if they wanted it, letting them come and go as they pleased. So of course he was in love with the shop right away. But it turned out that wasn't the only thing he had fallen in love with. The young girl that ran the store, Mahri, had caught Al's attention more so than the cats, if that was even possible….

Al had been spending more and more time there lately, to the point that he was getting up before Ed to leave and coming home just before the elder brother went to sleep. Though now that was actually working in Ed's favor….

The government had been looking for someone to blame the airship disaster on and, since Dietlinde Eckhart wasn't around, the Elrics had become the most convenient scapegoats. The brothers had managed to hide for a while, but lately, Ed had been seeing their agents following him quite a bit.

The more Al stayed away, the happier Ed was, because that meant that he was safe. As far as the older boy could tell, _he_ was the one being watched, not his brother. Maybe, if and when they did show up and take him, then Al would be safe….

_So far away_

_It's growing colder without your love_

_Why can't you feel me calling your name_

_Can't break the silence_

_It's breaking me_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

"Mahri! You here?" called Al, opening the door to the bookshop and stepping inside. He was now seventeen, though he sometimes felt much, much older. "Yeah, Al, I'm in the back!" answered a young woman's voice. Al smiled and followed the sound of the voice into the back of the store.

Mahri looked up when he rounded the corner nearest her. "Hey there," she said, walking away from the books she was shelving to wrap her arms around his waist and plant a small kiss on his cheek. "How are you this evening?"

Al shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. How's the shop? I know I haven't been here for a bit, but Ed's been…well, he hasn't been acting like himself."

Mahri let go of her beloved and led him back to the front of the store. "What do mean?" she asked.

Sighing, he said, "It's hard to explain. I mean, for one, he hasn't been bothering me lately about my long hours here."

When they stopped by the front counter, Mahri continued on around. "Was that ever a problem before?" she asked.

"Well, no, not really," said Al, leaning on the front of the counter. "It was just…he _sounded_ different. It was almost as if he _wanted_ me out of the house. He even told me to be careful."

He frowned and sighed.

"He only says that when we're in serious trouble..."

Mahri placed her hand on his and caught his gaze. Al had told her long ago of how he and his brother came to stay in this world of science.

"Al…" She trailed off as the shop door opened.

With blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in identical olive green uniforms, the three men were obviously part of the new Aryan Military that had sprung up in the aftermath of Eckhart's destruction.

"May I help you, officers?" Mahri asked, slipping easily into her shopkeeper persona. The oldest officer spoke.

"Yes, fräulein. We are looking for a book to give as a gift to a young child – a girl, about eight years old."

Mahri walked out from behind the counter and headed towards one of the rows of books.

"Right this way, sir. I can show you where they are."

Only the officer who had spoken followed her; the other two stayed behind, breaking their attentive positions and leaning on the counter as soon as their superior was out of sight, ignoring Al.

"Ah, I can't believe we gotta come with the Oberst to get the Kaiser's kid a birthday present. I mean, it's not like either of us know anything about kids…." said the tall, lanky one on the left.

_The Kaiser?_ _That's unusual to hear about him so far away from the capital_, thought Al.

The slightly shorter man on the first one's right replied to his comrade's comments.

"Well, it's not like we had a choice, Frederick. We have to follow the Oberst. Where he goes, we go."

'Frederick' wasn't too happy about what his friend had just said.

"Dammit, Malachi, how many times have I told you to call me 'Rick'?! I friggin' hate 'Frederick'!"

Malachi just smiled while Rick continued.

"And I know about having sworn to follow the Oberst. I guess I'm just antsy…there hasn't been any good fighting since after that Eckhart disaster – three freakin' years of junk work."

Malachi nodded; still, neither one had noticed that Al was there and could hear everything they said. He spoke again.

"Speaking of Eckhart, you know those two kids the higher-ups are blaming for that whole deal? What was their name, Elrond, or something?"

Al's head snapped up again._ Eckhart? Kids? _

"Not Elrond, you dolt – their name's _Elric_; I heard the Oberst talking about them the other day. Why – what about 'em?"

"Apparently, someone found where they've been hiding since that mess," said Malachi, giving a nasty little chuckle.

"They'll be out of the State's way by tonight."

Rick joined Malachi in laughing over that _enjoyable_ thought while Al tried to restrain the urge to draw attention to himself by running out of the store to warn his brother.

Thankfully, the two soldiers snapped to attention as Mahri and the Oberst returned to the front of the store, Mahri carrying a small book.

"So, this book is all you need, sir?" Mahri asked, slipping behind the counter to ring up the officer's bill.

"Yes, thank you," replied the Oberst, coming to stand in front of the register and paying for the book.

"Thank you for your time, fräulein. Flagge, Leutnant, let's go."

The three men left the store and, as the door shut behind them, Mahri breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. I'm glad they're gone," she said, turning around to sit on the counter. "The military never used to bother me, but lately, some of the stuff they've done…rounding up people, just for being born a certain way..."

She trailed off, a slight shiver running down her back. She looked over at Al, who had a pensive, worried look on his face.

"Al, what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked her in the eye, the dread obvious.

"I know now why brother wanted me out of the house so badly. He must have known..."

"Known what?" asked Mahri.

"Those two soldiers – the ones that stayed back here at the counter – they were talking...a-about they were talking about me and brother…they said that the Elrics – that me and Ed – would be finished by tonight. They must be planning a raid or something on the house…that's why brother wanted me to leave – he didn't want me to be in any danger!"

Al paused, then his eyes widened.

"I've got to go help my brother."

He started to turn toward the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned back.

"Mahri? Wha?"

She slid off the counter to stand beside him and slipped her hand in his.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?! No way! I have no idea what's going to happen. I can't get you mixed up in this!"

Shaking free of her grip, he dashed out the door and down the front steps. The motorcar he shared with Ed was parked nearby; he was in and had it started when the passenger door opened.

Mahri sat down and closed the door again.

Al sighed. "Mahri, I told you – I can't let you get mixed up in this."

Mahri just smiled. "I know. But I'm still going to come with you. Where you go, I go."

Trying to make Mahri stay home and relatively safe, Al tried one last effort.

"But what about the store? The cats?"

"The store will be fine – it's locked tight and I have everything I need out of it with me. The cats will be fine, too – they were strays to begin with and they'll find their way once again."

Mahri looked at him again.

"I told you – _I'm coming_."

Al smiled.

"Thanks. Hold on."

Al floored the accelerator, threw the car into gear, and sped out of town.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

The sound of multiple footsteps brought Ed out of his slumber. He looked up from his place under the tree.

Over a dozen Aryan soldiers stood over him. He stood up to face them.

"Can I help you fellas?

One soldier stepped away from the pack and to the front.

"Edward Elric, you are charged with crimes against the State. You must come with us."

Ed raised an eyebrow. These guys had to be joking…he knew they were coming, but still – that line was _pathetic_.

_Can't the bad guys ever come up with something original?_

"Oh really? Too bad there's only…" He trailed off, counting the men. "Eighteen of you. Man, I was hoping to go out with a bit more of a fight..."

The eyes of the soldiers widened as Ed leapt at them, taking out several as they hit the ground. There was no way – no way in _hell_ – that he was going to go quietly.

_All my fears turn to rage_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_And I'm alone now_

_Me and all I stood for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts in pieces, swim lonely_

_Find your own way out_

Al stopped the car and hopped out immediately, not even waiting for Mahri. He ran up the hill, coming up on the backside of the tree where Ed had been asleep.

"Ed! Brother, where are you?!"

Mahri followed close behind him. The scene that unfolded as they crested the hill wasn't pretty. Almost twenty Aryan troops lay on the ground, some unconscious, most bleeding. Standing above them all was Al's brother, Ed.

Seeing his brother spurred Al on and in a few moments, both Al and Mari were in front of Ed.

"Ed!" cried Al. "What happened?"

Ed chuckled grimly, weakly.

"What'd ya think? Those bastards thought they could take me down."

Ed's legs wobbled and he fell to his knees. Al caught him by the shoulders, steadying him. Ed coughed into his hand and grimaced when he pulled back.

"I guess they thought right."

Al's eyes widened as he saw the blood on Ed's normally white glove.

"Brother?"

Ed looked up at Al.

"I'm sorry, Al. Take care of her, 'kay?"

Those words proved to be enough, for as he spoke them, the elder Elric collapsed to the ground.

_Nothing worth fighting for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts in pieces, swim lonely_

_Find your own way out_

Al stared at Ed, lying on the ground. He jumped when Mahri laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Al, we should go. Those soldiers' bosses are going to be wondering what's taking them."

Al nodded, keeping Mahri's hand on his shoulder as he reached over to Ed's still form to turn him over, intent on carrying him back. As he did so, his hands brushed a large gash across Ed's chest, one that tore his shirt open and went deep into his flesh.

Al gasped. The moment his bare hands came in contact with his brother's blood, a brilliant blue light – the light of transmutation – burst forth from that point and spread to encompass the three kneeling there.

When it faded, there was no evidence as to who was responsible for the wounded Aryan soldiers lying on the ground, who were now waking and would have to explain this new fiasco to their superiors.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**So, like I said, this is part I of II...review and let me know what you think. Part II is pretty good…I think.**_

_**Anyone catch my little reference to LOTR? lol I just couldn't resist.**_

_**I looked up a little bit of German for this…I think it's ok... **_

**Fraulein – Miss**

**Oberst – Colonel (referring to the senior officer)**

**Flagge – Ensign (referring to 'Malachi')**

**Leutnant – Lieutant (referring to 'Rick') **

**Kaiser – Emperor (I know Germany was never an Imperial State, but this fit better than anything else I could find.)**

_**Mind you, this is just a rough translation through MS Word; I only know about 2 words in actual German...**_

_**As to the Pokémon (in disclaimer) – 'Mahri' is the name of the little sister of the Trovita Island Gym Leader, Rudy; English dub, of course. I have always loved that name and it seemed like the name of a girl Al would fall in love with.**_

_**And if you can't tell, part of the reason the military was hunting Ed was because of his Automail. The timing's a couple years off, but this is supposed to be placed during WWII. Mahri's comment about the military 'rounding up people' was supposed to be a clue. I hope it worked. :**_

_**Be on the lookout for Part II. It'll be out whenever I can get the chance to type it up.**_

_**Trekker (FanFiction)**_

_**Youkai (Mediaminer/GaiaOnline)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ I own no part of the series _Full Metal Alchemist _or _Pokemon_.**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Your Star**

**Part II – Amestris**

Winry stood at the kitchen sink in her Risembool home, washing the dishes from Elysia's birthday party. Armstrong stood beside her, drying the said dishes as they were cleaned. After rinsing off the last plate and setting it with its mates, she let the dirty dishwater drain out, turned, and relaxed against the counter.

"That's the last of them, I think. Thanks again for helping."

"It's as I said before Miss Winry, it's no problem to help."

He smiled at her as they stood in comfortable silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of Roy, Riza, Gracia, and Elysia playing a game in the living room. Finally, after the last dish was dried and put away, Armstrong broke the silence.

"Winry, I don't want to intrude, but how are you doing? You've been so cheerful today, but given what today is..."

Winry looked up at him from her place next to the sink. She sighed and the small smile she had been wearing all day dropped from her face.

"I knew someone was going to ask me that. And to be honest, I was a little selfish in having you all here. I know there have been other years, other days, without him, but for some reason, it was really, really hard to think about going though another of Edward's birthday's without…well, Ed."

Armstrong merely nodded slowly, listening.

"I had hoped that if there were people around me, that it would be easier. Since Gra...since I got the house, things have just gotten much harder."

A slight pang went through Armstrong's heart at her words. A year ago, Granny Pinako had passed away – complications from the flu, the doctors said. She left everything she had – the business, the land, the house, even Den – to Winry, the sole Rockbell left in Risembool.

"Winry...are you having…business troubles?"

She cocked her head at him, not sure what he meant. As understanding dawned however, she shook her head.

"Money troubles? Oh no, nothing like that. I just meant that it seems to be harder for _me_, to do the things I used to. A while back, I had a customer, a twenty-something man. He had a disease as a child and it resulted in his left leg being amputated. He didn't reveal why it took him so long, but he came to me looking for an automail replacement."

"I nearly had to turn him away...I almost couldn't do the work…and that scared me…still does. Automail is my life…but I've lost my passion for it…and I don't know how to get it back."

Before Armstrong could respond to Winry's shocking words, a brilliantly bright blue light flashed from outside, lighting up the kitchen through the window.

"What the hell?"

_**~FMA~FMA~**_

In the living room, Roy, Riza, Elysia, and Gracia were playing a game Elysia had received from Winry for her birthday. The object was to move your token around the game board and collect different pieces of jewelry in order to become the 'princess.' There were a ring, a bracelet, two earrings, and a necklace – all made out of pink plastic, of course. After you collected those 5 pieces, the race was on to get to the last piece – the tiara, also pink and plastic – before any of the other players.

Normally, Roy wouldn't have been found within ten meters of such a game, but this was Elysia's day and what she wanted was to play her game with Uncle Roy. So, he was now sitting in the floor next to Riza, facing the girl and her mother. Black Hayate had settled down next to Riza and Den was curled up with Elysia.

However, as much as he may protest to not liking the game, on his next turn, Roy found himself doing rather well. He was in possession of the first five pieces and ready to go for the tiara. He glanced at the others. Elysia had all but one earring; Gracia was missing the bracelet and the necklace; and Riza was missing the pink necklace as well. Shrugging, he flicked the little arrow of the spinner to determine his next move.

_Four_, he thought, reading the spinner. Looking down, he began to move his token.

_Okay...one, two, three...oh, no..._

The fourth square had a tiny image of a sparkly crown on it.

"Yay! Here you go, Uncle Roy!" cried Elysia. She reached back into the game box and pulled out the tiara. Standing up, she bent over and plunked it on his head, where it rested on top, not large enough to sit properly.

"Thank you, Elysia." Roy looked past the girl at Gracia, who was slipping a camera back in her purse. _Where the heck did that come from? If she just took a picture of this..._

Looking over to his Colonel, he found she was trying to stifle her laughter…and failing. Gracia turned to her daughter.

"Well now, Elysia, that certainly was fun. Do you want to play again?"

Elysia bounced up and down, still full of energy from her birthday cake. "Yes, yes!"

Roy chuckled at his goddaughter as he and the others removed their pink plastic jewelry, placing it back in the game box. They had just placed their markers back on the starting position when a blindingly bright blue flash of light came from the kitchen.

Roy and Riza were on their feet instantly. _What the blazes?_

_**~FMA~FMA~**_

Roy entered the kitchen, followed closely by Riza, Gracia, and Elysia with the dogs on their heels. He turned to Armstrong.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Roy. That flash is all we saw. Though it did look like the light produced by an alchemic reaction."

Nodding in response, Roy moved toward the back door of the kitchen with Armstrong falling in step behind him.

"Riza, stay here with Gracia and the girls."

Riza nodded, and stepped back, her hand going to the pistol at her waist. Roy reached for the doorknob to head outside but was stopped in his tracks by a sudden tug on his arm.

"Wait just a moment, mister!"

Turning, Roy caught site of Winry glaring at him.

"You're not going out there without me!"

"Miss Winry, we don't know what is out there. It could be very dangerous."

"Armstrong's right. We may not be able to protect you from whatever that was out there."

Winry's eyes flashed.

"I've lived here for my entire life – I know these woods better than you do. Besides, it's my house, my lands – I'm going! And as for protecting me..."

Winry reached behind her and, out of nowhere, produced her patented 'Wrench of Death.' Roy and Armstrong both gulped when they saw the look in her eyes.

"I think I can look after myself, don't you?"

_**~FMA~FMA~**_

And so the three set out from the Rockbell home, intent on discovering the source of the blue flash. A few hundred yards from the house, near the tree line, was a mound of...something. The trio slowed down and the men unconsciously stepped in front of Winry, hands gloved and armed, ready to fight.

As they neared the mass, it moved, and they stopped in their tracks. A portion of the dark shape was pulling away from the rest, groaning as it did so.

"Ugh...ow...what the heck just happened?"

Winry gasped; she recognized that voice, though it had been a very long time since she had last heard it. Disregarding the protective hands of the two alchemists beside her, she darted past them and approached the dark shapes in front of them.

"A-Al?"

The form that had pulled itself away from the rest looked up, and it's face was revealed in the faint light of the waning moon – it was indeed Alphonse Elric, though three years older than she had last seen him.

"Winry!"

Al jumped up from his position on the ground and hugged the older girl tight. Releasing her quickly, he saw Mustang and Armstrong coming up behind her. Still holding to his arm, Winry looked more closely at Al; he was a bit of a mess, disheveled and the front of his clothes was covered in blood. She paled.

"What happened, Al? Where's Ed?"

Al gave a brief summary of his story – Ed was attacked, he and Mahri found him, and when his bare hand touched Ed's blood, the transmutation occurred. "How it happened or what 'it' was, I don't know. All I know is that we're home."

Roy picked up Mahri and Armstrong carried Ed. Al walked back to the house with the two men while Winry darted ahead to inform Riza that it was safe and to begin preparations to care for Ed's injuries.

When Winry knocked on the back kitchen door, Riza called through it. "General?"

"It's me, Winry. The General's coming – he sent me ahead – it's safe; more than safe, actually, but I have to get in!"

Riza opened the door and Winry burst in, going straight to the cabinet and pulling out several of her largest pots. Gracia walked into the kitchen when she heard the noise.

"Winry! What's going on?"

Winry carried the pots over the sink and began to fill them with water. "That light was the light of a transmutation – I don't know how and, right now, I really don't care, but Ed and Al are home! Only, Ed went and got himself hurt, as usual. And it was dark out there and I couldn't see how badly he was hurt, so I've got to get as much stuff ready as I can."

"Alright. Elysia's in the living room with the dogs, so what do you need me to do?"

_**~FMA~FMA~**_

Two hours later, Winry and Gracia walked out of the room set aside for recovering patients to a somber group gathered in the living room. Elysia had fallen asleep on Riza's lap. Al stood from his seat next to Mahri and asked the question on everyone's minds. "How is Brother?"

Winry sighed, removing the bandanna covering her hair as she sat down in the closest armchair. "He's alright, I think. Lots of cuts and bruises; at least one bruised rib. The rest I won't know until he wakes up. What happened, Al? It's been three years..."

The next hour belonged to Al as he told the long story of what he and Ed had been through in the last three years. As he finished his story, the attention of everyone in the room was on him. Gracia stood and crossed over to the young man. Hugging him, she said, "Well, regardless of what happened, we're glad you're all home safe."

As the evening wore on, Winry gathered the energy to lead everyone to their rooms for the night; Roy and Riza, with Black Hayate, took Granny Pinako's old room as Al and Mahri took his old room. Winry gave her room to Gracia and Elysia for the night, pushing aside their reservations about it. She left them all to their own on the upper floor, heading back down to Ed's beside in the recovery room.

_**~FMA~FMA~**_

He was surrounded by a shifting blackness. Lethargy flowed through him as he tried to move. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he was alright with that, somehow. He was tired and this darkness was a welcome relief to the distress of the last several years, a lifting of the burdens. On the heels of that feeling of relief, however, came a sense of...hope – he supposed that was the word for it. Like if he could only open his eyes, the world would be an adventure that was so much more than he could see. More than this blackness, more than the disturbing coincidences of the other world. That all of the pain, blood, sweat, and tears shed would be worth it. Well...he was never one to back away from an adventure.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

_**~FMA~FMA~**_

Winry opened her eyes, only to shut them tight again immediately at the glare of sunlight streaming in through the window shades. She sat up from where she had fallen asleep on Ed's bed and heard her neck crack as she stretched. A slight movement from her left made her turn. Her eyes widened. "Ed?"

He smiled, though weakly. His voice was raspy when he spoke. "Hey. I must've been hit harder than I thought." Winry responded quickly. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like I'm back home. But I can't be. The Gate is closed." She smiled. "Ed...you are home. You, Al, and his...er, friend, came back last night. How do you feel?"

He raised a hand to feel his head, where a bandage was placed. "Alright, I guess. A little like I got pummeled into pieces, but I suppose I could be worse." The words were no sooner out of his mouth than her arms were around his neck. After a frozen second of surprise, he put his arms around her as well. "I'm glad you're home, Ed."

He smiled and held her tighter. "It's good to be home."

_**~FMA~FMA~**_

_**Sorry for the delay, folks. This one was a pain for some reason. I had it about half done, and didn't like it, so I ended up scrapping the parts I had written and re-writing the whole chap. That, and I finished the manga, saw Brotherhood and Sacred Star of Milos. Since this is set after CoS and after the first anime, I had a hard time getting back in the mood for it. This wasn't exactly to my liking, but I hope it's a decent conclusion, nonetheless. And again, sorry for making you wait so long. I think this will be all for this story. I have a few ideas for oneshots – likely Royai centered, but those will be placed in the manga/Brotherhood universe. See you soon.**_

_**Trekker4life (FanFiction)**_

_**YoukaiLuvr (MediaMiner/GaiaOnline)**_


End file.
